NiGHTS into College
by The Magic Pickle Fairy
Summary: NiGHTS had finally returned to serve Wizeman, but with a price for NiGHTS' rebellion. NiGHTS must serve four years at Wize College in the Waking World. Yet soon enough NiGHTS discovered that her purpose was more than just a punishment, it's a test.
1. Chapter 1: Punishment

A/N: This is the first chapter of NiGHTS into College. There will not be another chapter until I finish my other fanfictions, and my screenplay.

NiGHTS into College

The Magic Pickle Fairy

Chapter 1

NiGHTS had thought for a while, just sat on the air, and just thought. Many Nightopians passed by, as they stared at the purple Nigthmaren as they flew by, as they gone about their business. NiGHTS was not that happy at the moment, as she was deep into her thoughts.

Loneliness spread through the Nightmaren. Around 40 years ago, NiGHTS was a residence of a dark, scary place called "Nightmare." NiGHTS served under a great ruler named Wizeman, who wanted to destroy Nightopia, where the Nightopians lived. NiGHTS knew back then that she had to do something about the destruction of Nightopia. So she flew away…but not only did she fly away, but with the help of Perfect Dreamers, NiGHTS had defeated Wizeman a couple of times. In those days, she knew that her purpose was to protect Nightopia and the Visitors who wonder into the Night Dimension.

Although, what she mostly thought about, what if protecting Nightopia was not really her purpose? Maybe, she was meant for what she was created for: destroying the wonderful land created by Visitors. NiGHTS was mostly deprived of company, only being with Visitors for a few hours. There was also Owl, but he was no one to talk to, since he talked way too much about himself. Then the Nightopians couldn't talk at all. Who NiGHTS needed was her own kind: the Nightmaren. At the moment, NiGHTS knew that she had to do what her sibling, Reala, had begged her to do for so many years…come back to Nightmare. NiGHTS felt as though it wasn't like her to think that, but the loneness was over spreading her. She stood up, and then flew to Nightmare.

NiGHTS had never been to Nightmare by herself in 40 years. She was mostly merged with another Visitor. NiGHTS was scared of Wizeman's reaction to her decision. Wizeman was never overjoyed about anything. He was mostly an angry God of Nightmares. NiGHTS only hoped that Wizeman would be different just for that day.

***

Wizeman was surprisingly calm about the whole situation. NiGHTS didn't know whether he was glad or angry. "I have awaited your return NiGHTS."

NiGHTS wiped her forehead from relief; at least there wasn't a punishment for leaving, rebelling, helping Visitors and killing him…twice.

"But you will be punished for leaving, rebelling, helping Visitors and killing me…twice."

Shoot, NiGHTS had thought way too soon, but she stayed polite "and what would the punishment be Master?"

That was when Wizeman began to talk as much as Owl, "I have donated an immense amount of money to an institution in the Waking World, now named after me, 'Wize College' I have gained much reward from the donations, including many scholarships that I have not given away since I have began my donations. Now, NiGHTS, you will be forced to attending this institution, for one year every ten years you were gone."

"You mean four?" NiGHTS asked. Then she had thought out loud, "Well, that doesn't seem too bad, could be worse."

"Oh, but it is," Wizeman said, "Have you ever met a Visitor of that age?"

"What age do you mean exactly?" NiGHTS asked, "I know a lot of Visitors."

If Wizeman had a face, he would have smirked, "late teens to early twenties."

"Oh," NiGHTS nodded her head, although she had never met any visitors of those ages.

Wizeman gave NiGHTS a stack of papers, "This is your application; you can make up your GPA and SAT."

"What are GPA and SAT?" NiGHTS asked.

"GPA means Grade point average, what your average grade is in High School-

"I never went to High School," NiGHTS interrupted, and was quite glad that she never did, since Visitors seemed to hate that level of education. Although College seemed worse from how WIzeman spoke about it.

"I know," Wizeman said, irritated from NiGHTS' interruption, "that's why you need to make one up, let's go with…3.0."

"And what about this SIT?" NIGHTS asked.

"It's SAT, just write down, 1500," Wizeman wanted to massage his brows so much, if only he had any, "just leave, if you have any questions, don't ask me."

"Okie Doki!" NiGHTS said, she grabbed a pen and began to answer the simpler questions.

***

Reala, the other first rank nightmaren, breathed in and out, with his attempts to come into complete meditation. He was about to complete his meditating task, when he heard a high pitched squeal.

"Hi Reala!" NiGHTS yelled out.

Reala's first thought was why was NiGHTS in Nightmare AND not attacking him. Or even why NiGHTS was even saying, "hello?" Reala opened his eyes to see a golden persona mask on NiGHTS' face. Reala smiled from the sight. He smiled until NiGHTS released the question.

"What should I write my college essay on?"

Reala's smile soon turned into a confused face. Reala shot the question, "Why would you write a college essay?"

That was when NIGHTS sighed, "As you can tell, I came back, but Wizeman is punishing me by…."

"Making you go to that, 'Wize College' Wizeman always talks about?" Reala began to laugh, "That's for Visitors you know!"

There was a slight attitude in NiGHTS' voice, "I know, Wizeman told me everything about his 'institution'." There was a pause, a long and awkward pause, "so…what should I write my essay on?"

"Aren't there suggestions on these applications?" Reala asked, "I am very busy you know."

"Busy meditating?" NiGHTS asked, "Also, the suggestions are bad since I don't read books and I don't find anyone Inspirational."

"Well," Reala went back to his meditation pose, "write about Wizeman, you find him inspiring enough to come back to him."

"Well…" NiGHTS thought for a moment. NiGHTS didn't find Wizeman that inspiring, but it would have to do, "okay…"

Reala didn't really care about NiGHTS' unsureness. Reala closed his eyes then began to breathe deeply.

NiGHTS took her pen out then began to write.

***

There was a nightmaren who could have been a first rank nightmaren, but wasn't. NiGHTS liked to call him the, "1.5 rank nightmaren." Since Reala didn't want to help NiGHTS with her application, NiGHTS might as well ask, the 1.5 rank nightmaren for help. The nightmaren was named Jackle, he wasn't the best for college applications. Although Jackle was the closest nightmaren to knowing what these, "Extra Curricular Activities" were.

"Hey, Jackle," NiGHTS flew over to the orange nightmaren who was playing solitaire. "What's an extracurricular activity?"

Jackle looked up at NiGHTS, and then saw her Persona Mask, Jackle knew by the mask that NiGHTS was really asking for help. "Well NiGHTS," Jackle said gathering what he knew about Visitors, "It's like me and my cards!"

"You mean like an obsession?" NiGHTS asked.

"What? I'm not obsessed with cards!" Jackle cried out, "I just like them."

NiGHTS wrote down, "Annoying my siblings," on her application, then wrote down, "Flute."

"You also like to play with your food," Jackle suggested, "that's something."

NiGHTS knew right away that Jackle meant the Nightopians, "A-life preservation" was the next thing NiGHTS wrote down. "Thank you," NiGHTS said, then she flew away to give to application to Wizeman.

***

Frederick Denton, the leader of admissions, was excited about seeing NiGHTS' application. He had always told this mysterious: Manton Wize that he was welcome to give any student a scholarship, although for years, Manton hadn't given anyone his scholarships. When Frederick had heard that Manton had finally given someone their full scholarship, he was interested in what kind of child this "NiGHTS" was.

NiGHTS was indeed a strange name, especially when it was all capitalized except for the "I." He looked through who the parents were. The mother was deceased, and the father was Manton Wize. Fred had talked to Mr. Wize on the phone a few times, seemed like a proper man who wouldn't name their children strange names. Frederick shook his head. "I guess never judge a book by its cover."

Fred read through the essay, NiGHTS talked about her father. She wrote about how she ran away from home, which made her realize the power of her father. That just made Frederick raised an eyebrow.

The extracurricular activates weren't normal either. NiGHTS played the flute, which was the most normal thing in there although Fred had never heard of A-life, and he didn't count annoy one's siblings.

NiGHTS was average in school, almost too average. Wize College was a school for the average student, but NiGHTS was spot on average, which Fred had found strange.

Fred looked at what major that NiGHTS wanted to do, Undecided. He felt like he barely knew this girl. Besides that she once ran away from home, and that she played the flute. Interviews weren't mandatory, although he felt as though he needed one. Fred sighed, he guessed he had to accept her, it was Mr. Wize's first scholarship, and Mr. Wize might not donate any money anymore if he didn't accept her. So he put the application into the "accepted" box.

A/N: I am accepting characters who are Visitors/Dreamers/Humans for this fanfiction as atendees of Wize College. Just message me (not reveiw) with a profile of your character if you want them in this fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Disclaimer: Wow, I really need a disclaimer this time...NiGHTS, Reala, Jackle and Wizeman belongs to SEGA. Pomona belongs to me. Hannie and Reese belong to EternalFluffy. Jen belongs to Angel.

NiGHTS into College

Chapter 2

It was the big day; Wizeman was going to send NiGHTS to the Waking World for her punishment. NiGHTS approached Wizeman, although when Wizeman was about to use his hand to transport NiGHTS. NiGHTS had a question, "should I get turned into a Visitor?"

There was a long pause. Wizeman was obviously thinking, "Well, I don't have enough power to both turn you into a Visitor and transport you to the Waking World…but we'll see."

"So you'll try?" NiGHTS asked in excitement.

There was no answer.

The next thing NiGHTS knew was that she was in a very small room. It had two beds, two drawers, two desks, and a mini fridge with a microwave attached to the fridge. One of the beds was completely bare. The other one had purple sheets with yellow stars. NiGHTS assumed that the bed was hers.

Next, NiGHTS looked in the drawer next to her bed. It had a lot of nice clothes in the drawer. She looked at a tag which had her named in it, "Nice sense of style Wizeman," she whispered to herself.

That was when NiGHTS saw a mirror on the door. She decided to look at herself. NiGHTS indeed looked kind of Visitor like, but kind of Nightmaren at the same time. She indeed had hair; it was a short layered with the color of blonde… or orange, it's kind of hard to tell. No matter what color it was, it matched her blue eyes very well, the only thing about her head was that it still had her jester like tassels. Though when she scanned to the nose, she saw that she didn't have one, NiGHTS looked at her torso, she was indeed female. NiGHTS was wearing the same thing as she wore as a Nightmaren.

NiGHTS looked at her hands; they floated above her wrists, as always. NiGHTS guessed that Wizeman tried, but didn't complete her transformation to look like a Visitor.

That was when the door came flinging to her face. She fell down in reaction, and then held onto the part where the nose would be then yelped very loudly.

The one who opened the door was a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes, or were they green? She wore jeans with an overly fancy looking blouse, almost too fancy to wear jeans with. She looked down at NiGHTS, then began to get frantic, "Oh my God, are you okay? Did I hurt you? Your nose must be bleeding!"

NiGHTS put her hand off her nose, and then began to get up; she looked straight at the girl's face.

The girl also looked at NiGHTS' face, which she thought was strange, so she scream out, "where the Hell is your nose?"

NiGHTS was quite used to not having a nose, yet she forgot that Visitors had noses, "no, its okay, I'm not really human." Yet NiGHTS soon realized what she had said was wrong.

The girl began to laugh, "Then what are you then, The Phantom of the Opera?"

If NiGHTS was going to give this girl some of the truth, then she should give the entire truth, "I'm a… Nightmaren… from the Dream World."

"Oh," the girl paused for a second, "which would explain the horns."

NiGHTS then spurted out the question, "by the way, what are you doing in my room?"

That was when the girl began to laugh, "Your room? It's our room, we're roommates. You probably didn't get the roommate assignment. I tried to call, but I've only gotten some screaming maniac."

There was no knowledge to NiGHTS' head that there were any phones in Nightmare. Yet if it was a screaming maniac, NiGHTS knew who it was, "that's Jackle all right," NiGHTS slightly giggled.

"Is Jackle a relative of yours?" the roommate of NiGHTS' asked.

"Yeah," said NiGHTS, "my brother." Then NiGHTS had a thought, if NiGHTS was going to live with this girl, NiGHTS had better know this girl's name, "so, what's your name?"

"I suppose you didn't see the front door's sign either," NiGHTS' roommate had said, "its Pomona Jones."

"And I'm NiGHTS Wize," NiGHTS took out her hand, "very nice to meet you."

Pomona shook NiGHTS' hand, "my pleasure!"

That was when a black haired girl with braided pigtails and a red mini-dress walked over to them, "is anything the matter? I've heard screaming, twice."

"We screamed?" asked Pomona, "and twice no less?"

NiGHTS took another look at the girl who asked about the screaming; she couldn't believe it, a Visitor that she'd met before, and one that was close to defeating Wizeman none of the less. "Hannie?" NiGHTS asked.

The girl who NiGHTS thought of as Hannie looked at her confused, "do I know you at all?"

That was when NiGHTS had remembered the tragedy that had came to Hannie along with the male Visitor, Reese. After their defeat, Wizeman had taken away any memory of the Night Dimension that the two dreamers had. NiGHTS flew away as fast as she could before Wizeman could do anything with her. "Oh, sorry, you looked like someone I knew once. We'll be quieter, we promise." NiGHTS grabbed the door, and was about to close it.

Hannie grabbed a hold of the door, "but… that's indeed my name. How did you guess my name? You look a little familiar to me, especially with the horns..."

"Um…" NiGHTS looked down; she had no clue, what to say in response to that "I don't know…"

That was when Pomona began to giggle, the giggle soon turned into full laughter, "you actually guessed this girl's name?"

NiGHTS shrugged, "it's only a lucky guess."

Pomona's laugher soon faded out into a giggle, "well, I better unpack my stuff."

"Actually," Hannie told NiGHTS, "how about we go to the Caf? I'm watching my roommate unpack too and it's getting boring."

"Sure," said NiGHTS she hadn't eaten in her life, and wondered what eating would be like for a partial human.

**

"Eggs all Day!" Hannie began to sing out loud, "gotta love Eggs all Day!"

"Eggs?" NiGHTS looked at Hannie surprised, NiGHTS had only seen eggs as something Nightopians came out of, not really as a food item, "you actually eat eggs?"

"Nope, I'm not vegan," Hannie grabbed two trays, and then gave one to NiGHTS, "I just love eggs too much!"

"And being vegan is?" NiGHTS asked as they walked to the counter.

"Not eating meat, cheese, milk or eggs," said Hannie.

They went over to the counter, where they saw a tall well dressed man with tidy brown hair, "well, Hannie," he said softly, "would you like the usual?"

"Yep," said Hannie, "Bacon, ham and sausage omelet!"

"Wow," NiGHTS expressed, "are you also not vegan because you like meat so much?"

Hannie gave NiGHTS a deep stare, and then told the man, "Reese, how about we hold the omelet, I'm going to be a vegan from now on."

"Well, it's your choice," Reese shrugged; he didn't want to argue at all.

Hannie left the egg station to get a salad instead.

NiGHTS had also recognized Reese as a Visitor, but that time NiGHTS didn't say anything about recognizing him, even if she did. NiGHTS had found it strange that she had met two dreamers in her experience in the Waking World already. "Actually, I think I will have the bacon, ham and sausage omelet."

Reese nodded his head, "okay," he poured some eggs onto the pan, once the eggs became cooked, he put the meats in. He folded the eggs in half, and then gave them to NiGHTS. "Enjoy," he gave NiGHTS a smile.

NiGHTS took the plate then put it on her tray. "Thanks," she said, "my name is NiGHTS by the way."

"Mine is Reese Milton," said Reese, "but we should talk later, I have other orders."

NiGHTS walked out of the way, she went other to the eating area. She didn't see Hannie, who was probably still making her salad, but she saw a girl with long pink hair. NiGHTS hadn't seen any Visitors with unusual colored hair in a while. The last two people NiGHTS had met with those kinds of hair colors were Elliot and Claris. They were the first dreamers who managed to defeat Wizeman. Yet those were the older day. NiGHTS sat down with the girl, gave her a huge smile and said, "Hi!"

The girl looked about as old as Hannie, although NiGHTS didn't recognize her, thank goodness that this wasn't a college with all dreamers, there would have been something deeply wrong.

The girl looked up from her over easy eggs, she stared at NiGHTS for a while, then smiled back, "hi, what's your name?"

That was when NiGHTS realized that her name was strange according to humans, but she answered truthfully anyways, "It's NiGHTS Wize."

Those brown eyes of the girl's looked up in a flash, "do you mean like Manton Wize, the very man who is named after this college?"

NiGHTS shrugged, "yeah, my father," yet NiGHTS didn't want to attention of having a father named after the college, "but enough of that, how about your name?"

"Jennifer Sinclair, but you can call me Jen" she said, as she cut the egg with the side of her fork. It gushed out of the egg, and then she smashed it around the whites, "nothing too special really…did you know that Manton is a mystery too us all? Always gives the college donations, but never reveals himself."

NiGHTS nodded her head, but ignored Jen as she picked up a fork then opened up the meaty omelet with the silverware. "Well, it's still a nice name," said NiGHTS, "even if it doesn't have any mystery to it."

Just then, Hannie came over to the table with her salad, "sorry it took so long," she said, "there were so many options at the Salad Bar."

NiGHTS giggled, and then she took a piece of the omelet then put it in her mouth. It was the most savory thing that NiGHTS had ever eaten, yet alone the only thing that NiGHTS had ever eaten.

Hannie looked at the omelet; it looked so delicious, filled with everything that she couldn't eat anymore. Then she looked down at her simple salad, it had croutons, tomatoes, and all of that good stuff, but nothing can compare to eggs and meat. "May I…have some?"

NiGHTS made a huge smile, "yeah, sure!" She wasn't really that hungry, so NiGHTS pushed the plate towards Hannie, "you can have it."

"Well, my few minutes of being a vegan was a different experience," Hannie laughed, "but now I know that it's best just to eat what you like."

Jen nodded her head in agreement, "well, us humans are omnivores, that's what we're built to do."

"Yeah, what we're built to do," NiGHTS agreed. NiGHTS knew what she was built to do, but had refused the fate for many years. Visitors are great, as NiGHTS was reminded of, just a little silly.

**

On the other hand, Reala felt as though he didn't want to accept his fate. Reala had been in deep thought, and realized that maybe, NiGHTS was right about saving Nightopia. Without a rebellious Nightmaren, Nightopia would collapse. Reala thought that NiGHTS' decision to come back to Nightmare was atrocious. If there was no Nightopia, then how the order of the Night Dimension would be balanced? Reala flew as fast as he could to the Dream Gate.

Reala was right on time since he saw a very young child talking to Owl. "This is the door to Nightopia, why not open it to take a look?"

Reala flew in front of the door, "well, well, looks like we have a Visitor with some Ideya in him."

The child looked very frightened, "w-who are you?"

Reala soon realized that it kind of sounded like that he was about to steal the Visitor's Ideya, so he smiled to answer the boy's question, "just a friend."

"James is too smart to fall for your tricks Reala," Owl yelled out in defense, "just because NiGHTS isn't here; doesn't mean you have to go tormenting Visitors."

Reala began to get nervous; he didn't want to give the news to Owl about NiGHTS, especially not in front of a younger Visitor, instead Reala announced, "well, Owl, I am no longer serving Wizeman."

"Hoo, then why are you wearing your Persona?" Owl asked.

The thing about Personas, especially when wearing one for an extensive amount of time was that it got so comfortable, that one would forget that he's wearing one. So Reala ripped the Persona off his face and threw it to the ground. "Now how about we go to Nightopia?"

James pushed the door open and he saw a beach like Nightopia. "Wow, this looks fun!" James cried out. He ran out of the door to play with some Nightopians.

Although Owl was suspicious, "is this all a trick?"

Reala shook his head, "no, I am truly rebelling against the Nightmaren!"

James picked up a Nightopian, ran over to Owl and Reala, and then asked, "What's this?"

"Hoo, those are the Nightopians," Owl explained, "the residence of this world."

Reala was sort of having a good time; there was no one who could stop him, since the other first rank nightmaren was in the Waking World.

Yet Reala didn't' account for the 1.5 rank Nightmaren, because Jackle, flew all the way over to the three, "Reala, Reala, Reala, how surprising to hear that you've rebelled!" Jackle had Reala's Persona in his hand, "or have you just dropped this?"

"No, I threw it to the ground," Reala said annoyed, "I am in the ranks of NiGHTS now."

Jackle had some Goodles behind him, "Minions, capture the traitor, NOW!"

Reala couldn't believe it, he tried to fight off the birds, but they were too strong, soon enough Reala was in the very prison that NiGHTS was often in.

"And unlike you," said Jackle, "I will send this prison to Master Wizeman right away!"

"Hoo, that's smart," said Owl.

So Jackle ordered the Goodles to carry the prison that Reala was contained in to Nightmare.

**

Reala didn't know what will happen to him, he was once again, in front of Wizeman. The punishment would maybe be worse than the one that NiGHTS received so Reala put his Persona back on the bowed to Wizeman, "my greatest apologize, Master."

Wizeman just threw a series of papers at Reala's face.

Reala looked at the papers; it looked like the application to Wize College, the same type that NiGHTS filled out. It looked like Reala would also be taking a trip to the Waking World.


	3. Chapter 3: Cold

Disclaimer: The whole concept of NiGHTS belongs to SEGA. This means that every dream creature, including NiGHTS, Reala and Wizeman also belongs to SEGA.

The characters of Hannie and Reese belong to EternalFluffy, Jen belongs to Angel, Tuikempy belongs to Kloa and Tetero while Pomona belongs to The Magic Pickle Fairy. The Magic Pickle Fairy is indeed I, and I still wonder why I gave myself a disclaimer to my own character.

NiGHTS into College

Chapter 3

NiGHTS walked back to her room, as she felt pretty good. Hannie told NiGHTS that she was going to talk to Jen some more, as Hannie waits for Reese's shift to finish so they could hang out. So NiGHTS began to walk back to her dorm, "two dreamers, huh? I better tell my master about that."

NiGHTS went inside of the dormitory building, she walked up the stairs, then got to her room, once the opened it, she couldn't believe what she saw in Pomona's side of the room.

Her bed sheets were a very bright pink in a floral design, with a layer of lace to cover it. There were posters of girls in frilly dresses. Pomona was in a pink frilly skirt herself, and a giant pink bow on her head.

NiGHTS wasn't appalled by this sight at all, she actually thought it was cute, just a little shocked about what she was seeing.

"What? Don't stare, it's a Japanese style," Pomona told NiGHTS, and then threw NiGHTS a magazine that had elements of a book.

NiGHTS looked through the magazine, only to see pictures of girls in similar outfits. She read through the Japanese text, which explained about the girls' personalities and interests. NiGHTS flipped through to see advice on the clothes and how to buy or make them. "Wow, your fashion is very cute."

Pomona smiled, "why thank you, I'm glad someone likes it, unlike most people," then she changed the subject, "by the way, you claimed to be a Nightmaren earlier?"

That was the first time in NiGHTS' stay in the Waking World that someone else had said, "Nightmaren," especially from someone that NiGHTS had never met in the Dream World, "yes, I have mentioned it to you."

Pomona nodded her head, "yeah, my stepbrother had actually talked about you…" She had pulled out her pink Macintosh computer then opened a file, "his name is William Taylor, he lives in England, only met once in real life, at my mother's and his father's wedding, but we talk on Skype often."

NiGHTS looked at the file; it looked something like a journal. She read it through, and it had mentioned her, and Will's adventures with NiGHTS herself as they flew around Nightopia. NiGHTS couldn't believe it, her own roommate; a stepsister of Will's.

"So…you're the same NiGHTS that Will was talking about?" Pomona tried to confirm to herself.

NiGHTS nodded her head, "yeah, I am." NiGHTS scrolled down to the last entry, in which Will wrote about how he would never see NiGHTS again because NiGHTS sacrificed one's own life for Will's and Helen's dreams. "Actually, may I talk to Will on this 'Skype'?"

Pomona went to Skype then looked at her list, "he's not here, but you can talk to him when he is on."

NiGHTS had just sighed, "I don't think that he would want to talk to me after what I've done…"

"Yeah…" then Pomona popped up the question, "why are you in the Waking World anyway?" Then Pomona had a better questions, "Actually, why are you at college?"

NiGHTS really didn't want to answer that question, "um, well…let's just say that I've changed…a lot since then."

"So you've decided you've wanted an education?" Pomona looked at NiGHTS confused, "why would you want one? You're an adventurous and free Nightmaren, you don't need a bachelor's degree."

"Well, it's not that," NiGHTS sighed, "I was kind of…forced into this."

"By Owl I suppose?" Ponoma shrugged, "he seems like someone smart enough to force someone into college."

It looked like that NiGHTS really had to tell the truth, "well, let's just say, I'm serving Wizeman again, and this is my punishment."

Pomona's jaw had unhinged itself, she didn't say anything, but her mouth was wide open. Her stepbrother was not going to be happy about that if he found out.

**

Frederick looked kind of confused, he was on the phone with Wizeman, or as he knows him as, Manton Wize, "A last minute admission?" He looked at the application of Reala, "well, we can't really do that, the year has already started."

"But classes haven't started yet," Wizeman made his point, "besides; my son was a great student in High School."

"I can see that," said Frederick as he looked at the application, "his essay is just wonderful, it's just…a bit too late."

"Then it looks like I will bring my money elsewhere," Wizeman bluffed, of course that would convince Frederick to admit Reala into the college.

The bluff was not seen through at the least, Frederick was a gullible man, "well, there is one student who asked for a double that doesn't have a roommate."

"Perfect," said Wizeman, "what room do you speak of?"

"Clemens Hall, room 143," Frederick answered to Manton, he then put down the phone then took a deep breath. Hopefully things will be fine for this "Reala" kid.

**

Reala appeared in room 143 in Clemens Hall at the Wize College campus. Reala looked around the room, had two beds, two drawers, a mini-fridge with a microwave attached along with two desks, in which one had a young man sitting by as he was typing on the computer. The young man didn't seem to notice Reala's sudden appearance at all. He had very thick headphones on his ears; he had long black hair, which wasn't very well cared for. His brown eyes were glued to the screen which had some sort of fantasy game inside of the screen.

Reala decided to have a look around, the bed that was checkered in red and black was obviously his sleeping area. He looked into one of the drawers where he saw a variety of clothing; Reala seemed to like them since he smiled. That was when Reala looked down he saw that his feet were floating above the ground, so he put his feet flat onto the ground, and then looked at a mirror on the door.

Reala had longish black hair with blue eyes. His skin was ridiculously pale, the way he liked it, even though it was pale to the extent that is was white. There were his tassels on his head, the same as Reala had his whole life. Reala looked male, or as he had seen male dreamers before. Although the armor that he was wearing began to felt heavy, so Reala immediately took off his clothing, then went to the drawer to put on some other clothes.

Reala put on a plain white button on, and then put on a black vest with red pinstripes.

Yet when Reala was trying to put on some black pants, the young man looked back, and then looked surprised, "wow, I didn't see you come in."

Reala pulled up his pants then zipped them up. "Well, maybe you should be more observant."

The young man didn't like this first impression, although if he was going to live with Reala for a year, he had to stay polite, "Well, you must be my roommate, my name is James Gilson, what's yours?"

"Reala Wize," Reala introduced himself, "I guess it's a pleasure."

"Having a bad day?" James asked, he took off his headphones, and then looked around the room. He really hadn't notice Reala packing; he had found the whole matter strange.

"I guess you can call it that," said Reala, "I don't think I can explain why though…"

"Shoot then," James was being opened minded, "can't be worse than not having a nose, lack of wrists and extremely pale skin."

Reala decided to open up to this boy, James was going to find out eventually anyway, "I'm…not from this world."

"Oh!" James became interested, he turned his office chair around to face Reala, "and what kind of world is this? Middle Earth, Wonderland, Oz?"

Reala chuckled, he had never had to explain his world to a Visitor before, "You've been there before; it's the world where you go to when you dream."

"Do you mean the Night Dimension?" James asked, "I've been there, at a very young age."

Reala didn't really remember dreamers as well as NiGHTS, so he had never remembered James, "well, there's no sense in explaining."

"Are you a friend of that purple fellow?" James asked Reala, "and why are you here at Wize College?"

Reala looked up into the ceiling, "we used to be friends," he told James, "I'm here because I tried to be like that, 'purple fellow.'"

Reala walked out of the room, he needed some fresh air. Besides, he needed a break from Visitor interaction, James was enough for one day.

Reala tried to fly up to the sky, but no prevail; he could only fly a few inches. Reala had guessed that he had to glide.

The wind through Reala's face felt great. He closed his eyes and felt the wind sting his face. What Reala loved about flying was the wind hat stung his face.

Only that Reala wasn't concentrating to the ground, and he tripped. His face landed right onto the sidewalk, if he had a nose, it would have bled. Reala looked up to see a young man; he looked short, almost too short. He had short black hair and brown eyes with blue speckles on them. He looked scared and ran away.

Reala immediately got up, and then glided quickly over to the running boy. "Stop if you know what's good for you!"

That didn't help at all, the boy ran faster, then pulled out a whistle from his key ring.

Reala jolted himself to the young man, then grabbed the key ring from him, "don't you dare!"

The boy knelt down, and then began to cry out, "Don't do anything, I'll scream!"

This boy was insecure, as Reala thought to himself. He hadn't seen a boy that insecure in a decade. Probably the same boy, but knowing Visitors wasn't exactly Reala's forte. Back when NiGHTS was around serving Wizeman, she had always known each and every Visitor. "What's your name, Visitor?"

"Tuikempy Johansson," said Tuikempy, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing," Reala cried out, "you were the one who started running!"

"Oh…" Tuikempy looked down as he stood up, "I'm sorry; you just looked like some who would…."

"Mug you?" Reala asked, and then began to laugh, "I would never do such a lowly thing; my potentials are much higher."

Tuikempy took a step back, then took a closer look at him, "you look kind of familiar."

"I look familiar to many people, kid," said Reala, "Well, my name's Reala, I doubt that we've met," Reala stated to Tuikempy, "now excuse me, I shall get to my walk."

"Reala…" Tuikempy told himself, "sounds way too familiar…" Then it was Tuikempy that was chasing Reala, "hey, wait!"

The odd looking Nightmaren like human didn't wait at all, he continued to walked, but Tuikempy continued to follow.

When Tuikempy finally caught up to Reala he asked, "Would you like to hang out?"

"No," Reala scowled at Tuikempy, "I'm not in the best of moods."

"Then how about some ice cream?" Tuikempy gave the invitation, "ice cream always makes me feel better!"

Reala stopped walking, and then gave Tuikempy a glare, "and I thought you were a college student."

"I am," said Tuikempy, "but a grown man can still enjoy ice cream."

**

By full coincidence, Hannie, Reese, Pomona and NiGHTS were at a Cold Stone creamery.

NiGHTS wanted to drool over the ice cream in front of her, it had everything that looked good to her, caramel, pecans, chocolate brownies and most of all, it was all in cake batter ice cream, "That would be $5.47 'mam," said the ice cream scooper.

The plan of having ice cream was foiled, she didn't have any money, but Hannie saved the day by taking out her debit card, "we're together."

"Wow, thanks!" said Pomona, "I would think that you're being way too nice, but hey, free ice cream!"

"It's too bad Jen couldn't make it," said Reese, "she had the give her sister the grand tour of the college."

"Her sister's pretty cool too," said Hannie, as they walked over to a table, "she has an amazing singing voice."

NiGHTS looked around the Cold Stone; it was as empty as a My Dream for a first time Visitor. At least it was empty until two people walked into the place. One was a very short boy, black hair, brown eyes, jeans and t-shirt. The other was very pale, blue eyes, black hair, button down shirt and red and black striped vest. Then NiGHTS observed the jester like tassels attached to his head. Immediately NiGHTS hid herself under the table.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Pomona.

"Yeah," Hannie nodded her head, "is something the matter?"

"My brother is here," NiGHTS whispered to the three.

"Well, then," said Pomona, "then looks like I will have to eat your ice cream."

That was when NiGHTS made a high pitched squeal of, "no!" It was heard from everywhere in the entire creamery, including the two who were up front all the way to the people in the back room who looked to see what was wrong. NiGHTS held onto her ice cream for her life, "you are not going to eat my ice cream!" Yet NiGHTS seemed to had found ice cream more important than hiding from her brother, since Reala was standing right by the table, "Um…hi," NiGHTS said nervously.

Reala made his infamous evil laugh, "are you so happy to see me, that you're speechless?"

"No," NiGHTS gave Reala a glare, "and I thought you would stop being a jerk if I came back!"

That was when Reala began to talk in a heartfelt, yet sarcastic way, "Aw, NiGHTS, would you treat your own brother that way, in front of your friends too?"

Pomona knew the entire situation, so she decided to speak up, "Reala, just shut up, she's been through a lot!"

"Why are you here anyway?" NiGHTS asked, implying why Reala was in the Waking World.

"Well, Tui here said that ice cream is good for emotional pain," Reala pointed to Tuikempy, "We've bumped into each other."

"Well how about you just get your ice cream and leave NiGHTS alone?" Pomona cried out to Reala.

"Good idea," said Tuikempy, "this argument's getting scary."

"Agreed," Reese nodded his head, as he had no idea what was going on.

"Fine," said Reala, "but NiGHTS, this is not over." Reala went over to the counter to order his ice cream; they ignored each other for the outing. Even if NiGHTS heeded to Reala's warning.


	4. Chapter 4: Test

A/N: Just to let you know, this fanfiction has very little to do with the NiD world. Claris and Elliot are in or mentioned in this fanfiction. It's just that they went through the story in a JoD kind of style, which is why Claris knows about Owl and Personas.

Disclaimer: The Dream World and any Dream Creatures belongs to SEGA. Hannie and Reese belongs to EternalFluffy, and Jen belongs to Angel.

NiGHTS into College

Chapter 4

NiGHTS felt the pillow slam to the back of her head. NiGHTS felt a drain in her body, and Pomona told her that she probably needed some sleep. NiGHTS had never slept before, so that was going to be a new experience. She closed her eyes and snoozed away.

For full seriousness, NiGHTS thought that her four years at college would be a break from serving Wizman. She was wrong, because once she got into a state of dreaming, she saw Wizeman right in front of her. Next to her, was Reala, and Jackle was hanging out at the edge of the door.

NiGHTS had bowed down to her master, along with Reala, they had took their differences aside to serve the same Nightmare God.

"Permission to speak master," NiGHTS had asked her master, she had to tell Wizeman about all of the Dreamers on campus.

"No," Wizeman refused the permission, "because you have a mission at the Wize campus."

NiGHTS wondered what would be important at the Wize campus that Wizeman would want something from that very place.

"You will come to notice that there are many Dreamers at Wize College, some of them with many Ideya. They are all at a weak age, between childhood and adulthood. What you need to do is…."

NiGHTS and Reala knew it, even though stealing Ideya was third rank work; it was going to be their job.

"…Make them succumb to me," Wizeman told the two.

"Permission to speak master," Reala stood up, but spoke anyway, "you're actually going to make Visitors your minions?"

"If you let me explain," Wizeman yelled out to Reala, "I have figured out that Ideya is more powerful if in the Visitor than out of the Visitor."

Since Reala was already in trouble with Wizeman, he continued to speak, "But Visitors are so…different from us Nightmaren. They're easy to convince, I could do that easily, although any Visitor would change their mind."

"As much as I can change a Nightmaren human, I can change a Visitor Nightmaren."

NiGHTS had also spoken out of context, although it was less of speaking, more of screaming, "What?"

"Master," Reala had bowed back down to represent his full respect, "you couldn't even fully turn us human, how could you turn a Visitor fully Nightmaren?"

"They are already in the Night Dimension," was Wizeman's answer, "I just don't have the power to transport you ~and~ turn you fully human."

"We will do it master," Reala said without any hesitation.

"And," Wizeman added, "to make sure that you are giving me my new, ever so powerful minions, Jackle will be going to the Wize Campus to make sure that you are doing your job."

"Master, why would you do such a thing?" Reala objected. He just couldn't believe that Jackle would also be on Campus. "Wasn't I already a stretch to get myself in?"

"I've got him in too, with a single room," Wizeman said, "besides, since Jackle is what NiGHTS likes to call a, '1.5 rank Nightmaren,' Jackle is perfect for this job, since he is partially in my control."

NiGHTS just wanted to wake up from her first nightmare, but she couldn't. Right then, she felt how Visitors felt when they were having a Nightmare.

**

NiGHTS woke up screaming, which made Pomona, who was on her laptop, look back to see what was wrong. Yet the entirety of what Pomona had seen was NiGHTS taking deep constant breaths. Pomona immediately asked, "Wow, bad dream?"

"I've never knew that there was an intention for me to be here," NiGHTS continued to gasp for breath, "this is more than just a punishment, it's a test!"

Pomona was confused out of her mind about what NiGHTS had said, but Pomona thought that is was good to calm NiGHTS down, "how about some breakfast?"

The door to NiGHTS' and Pomona's dorm was wide open, and a young man with bright orange hair, dark skin, and blue eyes stood by the door. He was wearing black baggy pants, and a grey tank top with an orange and white mantle. On top of his head were two jesters like tassles, only thinner than NiGHTS' and Reala's. Pomona actually had no clue that this person was, but she had a feeling that he was from Nightmare, so Pomona took out her hand for a shake and said, "Hey, I'm Pomona."

The man looked at Pomona's hand, which the finger nails were painted in a pastel pink. He looked upwards at this girl, her long brown hair was put into two pigtails, and her hazel eyes were surrounded by purple eye shadow. There was no thought to the man about how elegant she looked; it was only how the mini top hat stayed on her head.

Pomona was expecting a shake of the hand, but she put her hand down and curtsied instead with her overly poofy purple skirt, "how do you do?"

The visitor of the dorm just looked at her some more, until he realized that she was just being polite, "I do very well, but what are you doing in my brother's room?"

Pomona looked back at NiGHTS, who at least appeared female; she was putting her pink Converses onto her feet. NiGHTS didn't really put on any of her pajamas, so NiGHTS was in the clothing she was wearing the other day. "Brother?"

"Did I say brother? I think I've meant sister," the young man smiled quite widely.

It was Pomona's turn to stare at the visitor, "well, if you mean my roommate NiGHTS here, then she can talk."

NiGHTS walked over to the door, "and you must be Jackle."

"That would be me," said the orange haired human looking Nightmaren, "we need to talk, without the 19th century reject here."

"Hey!" Pomona cried out, "Just so you know, this is very cultural in…."

"Don't care," Jackle pushed Pomona out of the room, then closed the door and locked it so she wouldn't get back in. Once Jackle heard the keys of Pomona's push into the door, he put a chair under the door knob. "So, what have you done about Wizeman's plans of his ultra powerful minions?"

The whole thing about Wizeman's plan just wanted to make NiGHTS vomit. Reala was pretty good at making Dreamers believe things that weren't true. It was just Reala didn't really talk to any Dreamers for too long, at least in any positive manners anyway.

NiGHTS on the other hand, knew more about humans, and knew that they wouldn't like Wizeman as a master very much. Most humans she knew wouldn't like this whole, "master," system, and would quit right away. Yet if Wizeman's plan of turning them Nightmaren worked, then there would be no turning back. That would be an eternity of misery. What NiGHTS had said was, "Jackle, I just woke up, you need more patience than that. Besides, that, '19th century reject' and I were going to eat breakfast, you can join us if you want."

"She's a bad choice for a friend," Jackle shook his head, "she only has one Ideya, and it ain't for courage."

"The Ideya of courage is rare; we all know that," NiGHTS told Jackle, "besides, I can be friends with anyone I want!"

"Fine," Jackle took the chair away from the doorknob, "you can eat this 'breakfast' with her, but you have to make more powerful friends than her."

Pomona opened to door to her own room, "what was that about?"

"Classified," Jackle said, "it's none of your business."

Pomona grabbed NiGHTS' arm, "well, fine," she put up her nose, "we'll just go on without you and your classified business!" She then pulled NiGHTS out of the room and to the cafeteria.

**

Pomona got some Cheerios, and NiGHTS had an omelet, with less meat than Hannie's. Hannie wasn't there, but she saw Jen, who NiGHTS decided to sit with. NiGHTS never really remembered Jen as a Dreamer at all, but NiGHTS knew that she was nice. It didn't matter if she had five Ideya or none, so NiGHTS sat down next to Jen, as Pomona sat next to NiGHTS.

Jen looked over at NiGHTS, "oh hi!"

"Hey," said NiGHTS, "how was your tour with your sister?"

Jen sighed, "Well, we saw some freshmen smoking, and she yelled at them about, 'ruining her voice.' It was annoying, even if she did have a point." She shook her head, and then looked up, "Although the tour went well, hopefully she won't get lost trying to get to classes. How was your trip to Cold Stone?"

NiGHTS began to laugh, "Well, speaking of annoying siblings, ended up that I met one of my own at that ice cream place, ended up that he's going to this college along with me."

"Annoying you say?" said a figure.

Both of the girls looked back, hoping that it wasn't their own sibling. It ended up that it was NiGHTS that was the unlucky one, since it was Reala that was standing there.

Jen slightly blushed and looked down when she saw NiGHTS' brother, "well, you know, siblings tend to annoy other siblings. Probably NiGHTS annoys you a lot too."

Reala sat down at the table, "you have a point. NiGHTS does irritate me with her ways."

Jen seemed to have a gaze at Reala, at least until someone else came to the table; she looked a lot like Jen, especially with the pink hair. It was strapped up into a ponytail, and shorter than Jen's hair. Her brown eyes were light, almost into a shade of pink itself. There was no doubt about it, this was Jen's little sister.

To NiGHTS, she looked more than familiar, she knew her by name, and by history. Her name was Claris Sinclair; it was kind of hard to tell her at first by the lack of uniform, as she wore a rainbow colored tube top with jeans. Yet it was no doubt that it was her.

Claris sat down next to Pomona, "hi, are you friends of Jen?"

"They're actually freshmen," Jen told her little sister, "just like you!"

Jen waved to the other people at the table, "nice to meet you all." Then her eyes looked right over to NiGHTS, she had a surprised look at her face, then she winked at the Nightmaren.

NiGHTS nodded her head in confirmation to Claris. NiGHTS had guessed that the horns were a big giveaway.

"Well, it's always good to make new friends," said Claris, "especially freshmen, like us!"

"Yeah," said Pomona, "most of us had to leave our high school friends to go to Wize College, it's starting all over again really!"

"That's actually why I came to college with my sister," Claris explained to Pomona, "so I can have someone to talk to!"

Reala decided to be the annoying sibling that NiGHTS always was to him, to embarrass her right in front of her roommate, successful Dreamer and the sister of the dreamer. He wrapped his arm around NiGHTS' shoulder then said, "The exact same reason why I went to Wize College, to be with my adorable little sister."

NiGHTS immediately pushed Reala off of her, "We're the same age Reala!"

"So…you're twins?" Pomona asked she looked around the table to see all of the siblings sitting around the table, loving or unloving, it made her feel jealous, "You're all so lucky, I was an only child for most of my life!"

"Well, what about Will?" NiGHTS asked, "Isn't he your stepbrother?"

Pomona thought for a moment, Will was her brother, and she loved him like a brother, even if they weren't biological. She was in America and he was in England, but they were siblings none of the less, "Well, the relation between Will and myself isn't really a lifetime thing…like your sibling relationships."

Even after what Pomona said, Reala still felt unfortunate to have NiGHTS as a sibling. He looked over at Jen, who was still gazing at him. He found this kind of discomforting. Reala knew that he was good looking, but not that good looking. Reala stood up, and then gave NiGHTS a pat on the head, "I have some business to do. I will see my little sister later." Reala walked away.

"For the last time," NiGHTS called out to Reala, "We're twins!" When Reala had left, NiGHTS' forehead went right to the table, "brothers," she sighed.

Pomona and Claris knew what she was talking about, although Jen had no clue about NiGHTS' situation, she actually thought of Reala as a cool guy, so Jen asked, "Is something the matter between you two?"

NiGHTS slightly looked up, she had to make up a story for Jen, so she sighed, "When I was fourteen, I felt as though my father was over-dominant. So I ran away from home, lived with a neighbor of ours. Reala found out where I was, and tried to convince me to come back home, each time was jerkier than the last. He even tried to take me by force. Eventually I got kind of homesick, and came back. I thought Reala would change right away, but no, he's still the same way that he is."

NiGHTS looked at Claris, hopefully she would compare the end of her made up story to NiGHTS coming back to Nightmare to serve Wizeman. Claris looked a little confused, so NiGHTS stood up, and signaled Claris to come with her.

**

The Perfect Dreamer and the former rebellious Nightmaren went to the bathroom. They both looked at each other closely in the eyes.

Claris, had an excited feeling, she knew right away that this young woman was NiGHTS. She thought that she would never see NiGHTS ever again, yet there the very Nightmaren was right in front of her. This was a pleasant surprise for Claris. "So you are NiGHTS in the flesh?"

NiGHTS sighed, she didn't expect any dreamers to come to this College, but it seemed as though Wizeman lured one of the most powerful dreamers in the Waking World to one place. She couldn't tell Claris about Wizeman's plan, but there was one thing that she could tell Claris, "Yes, I am NiGHTS, and I've quit being a rebel."

The pinked haired dreamer just glanced at NiGHTS, and then giggled, soon enough her giggle turned into a full laugh, she couldn't control herself; this was too hilarious, once she stopped laughing, she wiped a tear off her eye then told NiGHTS, "good joke."

NiGHTS shook her head grimly, that wasn't the reaction she was expecting, so NiGHTS said, "It's no joke, I wear my Persona mask once again. Going here is a punishment for rebelling."

"What?" Claris was appalled by the news, yet she kept silent since it was NiGHTS' own decision. Although she felt as though she needed a reason for NiGHTS' change of mind, so she asked, "Why are you serving Wizeman?"

NiGHTS had the reason, she sighed and shared it to Claris, "I was…lonely, the few hours I get with dreamers just wasn't enough…and Owl was beginning to annoy me."

Claris looked down, "well, Owl could get annoying, but still, you're serving Wizeman! He's the god of Nightmares, what is there to like about him?"

There was some serious thought about that question. Wizeman was bossy, short tempered, abuses his powers and was kind of ugly. Yet she had made her decision, she may had looked back on it, but they were firm, she clutched her fists and told Claris "well, maybe that's just my choice, it isn't yours, I just wanted to inform you that I wasn't a free maren anymore!" NiGHTS opened the door to find a yelp. NiGHTS looked down to see Reala rubbing his head from having his head hit by the door. NiGHTS just gave Reala a glare, and then walked off.

"And you must be Reala that Elliot talks so much about," Claris mentioned to Reala, "are you here to watch NiGHTS?"

"No," Reala shook his head, "you don't want to know."

"I'm all ears," said Claris, but continued to talk, "let me guess…you merged with NiGHTS which created a super Nightmaren, and Wizeman wasn't so happy about that?"

That would have been a good idea, if Reala had thought of that. Although it wasn't the reason why he was sent to this horrible place, Reala smiled, nodded his head and spoke in a sarcastic tone, "yeah, that was what happened, disturbing, isn't it?"

Claris knew that it wasn't the case; she crossed her arms and glared at Reala, then said in a deep tone, "yeah, that really happened."

Reala made a snub look at Claris back, "you've suggested it."

That was when Jen walked over to the two, "Pomona and I were wondering what you guys were up to. Until we saw NiGHTS, she looked a bit upset. So Pomona sent her back to their room. What was going on?"

Claris bit her lip. She knew exactly what was going on. Yet no matter how much she tried to convince her sister, Jen just didn't believe that Dreams were actually a different world. It was four years since she met NiGHTS, and still, Jen didn't believe Claris on the whole situation.

"Nothing," said Reala, as he flipped his longish hair, "she just didn't like that I was listening in on their conversation. She thinks what happens in a girl's bathroom is a bit 'personal.'"

"Um, geez, Reala, what happens in any bathroom is personal," Claris made the comment.

Yet what surprised Claris was Jen's comment back to her, "well, I just think that Reala is a little curious about what his little sister had to say to you."

This had surprised Claris so much, that she blinked a few times to see if she was dreaming. Claris had to ask herself: Why would Jen say such a thing? "I better see if NiGHTS is okay," Claris told Jen, she was about to run off, until she looked back, "um, where does Pomona and NiGHTS live?"

Jen shrugged, "the dorm where Hannie is RAing for."

Claris nodded her head, "I think I know what you're talking about, but I'll ask Hannie."

**

NiGHTS lied down onto her bed, she began to feel bad about walking away from Claris, then said suddenly, "I guess, it's expected for Claris not to accept my decision." She knew that Hannie and Reese would have reacted the same way if they remembered her and their dreams. NiGHTS had also known that Elliot, Will and Helen would also hate her for what she had done. What made the situation worse was that Claris was probably the prime candidate for Wizeman's stupid plan. NiGHTS rolled over to look at the darkness of her pillow.

Claris leaned on the edge of the open door, "hey NiGHTS," she told the girl whose head was faced down on the pillow.

NiGHTS looked up to see the pink haired girl who looked a bit too joyful for recently hearing what would be bad news to any dreamer. She smiled and said, "NiGHTS, I will accept any decision you make. I may not agree with them, but you are your own maren. You shouldn't make your decision for me or for Wizeman, they should be for yourself."

NiGHTS looked down she knew that Claris had a whole life ahead of her. She didn't want Claris' life to be ruined by Wizeman's idea. "Well, you're right," said NiGHTS, she grinned slightly at the floor, "thanks for accepting my choices, I know that this is hard for you but…."

Claris immediately interrupted NiGHTS, "I just want to still be friend, you know, like four years ago?"

The bright blue eyes of NiGHTS' finally looked up, "you've grown a lot Claris, but…I have to warn you…be careful of Reala okay?"

A nod came to Claris' head, "okay," but she knew that NiGHTS' warning may have been more difficult than one would think.

**

That night, Jackle was the first to appear in Nightmare. He had approached Wizeman and shook his head, "The two aren't making the right friends."

Wizeman looked over at Jackle, "how so?"

"NiGHTS for one," Jackle explained, "has a friend with only the Ideya of Purity. It really shows too."

"And Reala," the all mighty master of Nightamren asked.

"Well," said Jackle, "the one that rooms with Reala has the Ideya of Intelligence, and that's it, no hope of regaining anymore Ideya for him."

NiGHTS and Reala had appeared, Reala had heard the sentence of Jackle, and in response said, "James is very irritating, not one to convince to come to Nightmare."

"Jackle has reported that you have done a terrible job," said Wizeman, one of his hands crumpled to a fist, as it shook, so had the room.

NiGHTS did not want to go through Wizeman's wrath again, she didn't want to do this, but she said, "Do you remember Claris Sinclair, one of the firsts to defeat you?"

"Make your point fast," Wizeman had stopped shaking the room, but his hand was still at a first.

"She's at Wize College, with all of her Ideya. She told me that she is 18, which is indeed the weak age between childhood and adulthood."

"Then convince her to come to us," said Wizeman, "if she was able to defeat me, then imagine the power she will be as my minion?" Wizeman began to laugh loudly and proudly.

NiGHTS felt like the dreamer's equivalent to throwing up.


	5. Chapter 5: Questions

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had an internship that blocked me from writing all of the time. I have been trying to continue Back to Earth, which I may say, is not going so well. Although, I will try to finish Back to Earth.

Disclaimer: All dream creatures, such as NiGHTS, belongs to SEGA. Hannie and Reese belong to EternalFluffy, Tuikempy belongs to Kloa and Jen belongs to Angel. I own Pomona, Gwendolyn, Denton and Professor Gale.

NiGHTS into College

Chapter 5

"What would you do if aliens came to invade the college?" asked James, Reala's roommate, when he was called at the college orientation's Q and A.

The college administrations, which were sitting at a table on a stage, looked at each other, Denton stood up slowly and said, "I guess…we would try to make peace with them, convince them for us to coincide."

The crowd cheered as if they were a bunch of college student. Everyone cheered, except for NiGHTS, who was too worried about the good of the college. Slowly but surely, the students will disappear from Wize College because they would succumb to Nightmare. To NiGHTS, Wizeman's plan would be worse than an alien invasion. At least aliens would be cool.

"And please," requested Professor Gale, an elderly woman with a strict look to her eyes, "ask legitimate questions."

Reala rolled his eyes at James' question. Of course aliens didn't exist, let alone invade the planet. Reala knew why James was originally left without a roommate, because he was so stupid about everything. Reala kicked his legs forward to the empty chair in front of him.

A girl who sat next to the chair that Reala had his legs on gave the Nightmaren a glare. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a sweater vest and a buttoned up shirt along with a plaid skirt. "Excuse me," she whispered, "but can you keep the back of our chairs clean?"

Reala smirked, then said out loud "and how about you not speak during the Q and A?"

"Mr. Wize," Professor Gale called out to Reala, "do you have a question to present?"

That was when Jackle stood up, "why yes, I do!"

Reala knew that the question was presented to him, but Jackle was also a, "Mr. Wize," he called out anyway, "yeah, do we have to worry about the cleanliness of the school's furniture?"

"Well," Denton told Reala, "if you perhaps, spilled Coke all over the seat, you should clean it up as best as you can."

Jackle then shouted out, "and what about our own cleanliness? Do we have to worry about that?"

The crowd laughed, and Denton also answered that, "it is best if you shower daily, we will not allow un-cleaned students into the classes for the health of the professors and students. So do any of you have any other questions?"

The crowd stayed silent, there was a slight chuckle from the last question, but no questions.

"Then you may exit at the back of the room," Denton told the crowd.

The students began to leave, Tuikempy approached Reala, "hey, why did you ask about furniture's cleanliness? That seemed like an odd question."

Reala had a feeling that the little guy wanted to be friends with him. Reala had no clue about his Ideya, but if Tui wanted to be friend so much, then it would be nice to have a friend. He was much less annoying than James anyway. "Some girl was criticizing me about putting my feet up onto the chairs."

That very girl passed by, she gave Reala another glare, then approached Jackle.

"Your question was very insightful," the girl told Jackle, "how did you come up with it?"

Jackle shrugged, "well, it just popped up in my head; everything just pops up in my head. Including the thought of how flushing has anything to do with royalty."

Her eyes just gave a confused look at Jackle, she had no idea what he had meant, and so she took out her hands for a shake, "well, my name is Gwendolyn Seward, Psychology Major."

The bright blue eyes of Jackles just stared at the hand, then back at her face, "My name is Jackle Wize, I am also a Psychology Major."

"Aren't you going to shake my hand?" Gwendolyn asked.

"Nah," Jackle said, "you've probably sneezed on it."

"And I may ask," Gwendolyn decided to question, "Why are you a psychology major?"

Jackle was glad to answer that question, he had given Gwendolyn a big smile, "well, I like the minds of humans, how their brains work, and how easy they are to manipulate."

Gwendolyn looked around; obviously, the only reason why he was admitted to this school was because of his family status. She knew the story behind the name of Wize College very well. She just didn't know who Manton was, what he did for a living or why all of his children were deformed without noses, wrists and had added horns. Yet one thing was true: Jackle was insane. She decided to give him an offer, "I know a lot about psychology since I've took psychology many times in High School. I can tell that your mentality is a little over the top. So how about I can help you be like everyone else?"

A shake came from Jackle's head, "nope, I like myself the way I am. You on the other hand, when I've met you, I knew that you would be a new challenge."

An appalled look came to Gwendolyn, "challenge?"

"Oh, you'll see," Jackle laughed. He stepped out of the room, still in a maniacal laughter.

**

Hannie came by Pomona's and NiGHTS' room, "hey, how was the Q and A?"

NiGHTS was reading one of Pomona's magazines, looked up from the magazine then sighed, "My brothers, once again, were an embarrassment."

Pomona began to giggle, "Yeah, one of them asked about our personal hygiene."

A giggle came from Hannie's mouth too, "that is so much worse than last's year's haunted dorm question."

NiGHTS groaned she liked her brothers better when they were in Nightmare and she was a rebel. Yet this was the team that she had to cope with for the mission that she didn't really want to do. NiGHTS wasn't even sure if she would even execute the plan.

Hannie walked over to NiGHTS and sat at the corner of her bed, "this whole thing about your brothers coming here was unexpected, wasn't it?"

NiGHTS nodded her head, she wouldn't care about her brothers being there if it wasn't for them trying to turn the students into Nightmaren, then NiGHTS had realized that probably Hannie and Reese were most likely the next two to have their bodies transformed into dream creatures, once they had Claris out of the way. NiGHTS never knew that Nightmaren could have nightmares in the Waking World. It was most logical since humans had Nightmares in the Dream World. Yet she just hoped that Claris wouldn't come to the same nightmare.

**

As for Claris, she was walking from the College Bookstore, to her dorm, when she heard two foot steps behind her. She looked back to see Reala and Jackle.

Reala made a smirk, "so you must be the Claris that Jackle is always talking about."

"What do you want?" Claris asked without much enthusiasm. She knew about NiGHTS' warning, but there was no harm done to just talking to the Nightmaren. She stopped dead on her tracks.

"Oh, we just want to be friends, like we once were," Jackle slyly walked over to Claris, "like the good old days?"

Claris shivered through the thought, maybe talking to the two wasn't a good idea, although if NiGHTS was loyal to Wizeman, then Reala and Jackle could be okay marens too. "Yeah, we could be friends, if NiGHTS and I are friends, it's only logical."

"Great!" Jackle put his arm around Claris' shoulder.

That, had creeped Claris out, she pushed Jackle out of the way, "get off of me!"

Reala just laughed in reaction of Claris pushing Jackle. He didn't know Claris that well, but he liked her personality. She was someone who would make a good coworker for him. Defiantly the first to be turned Nightmaren.

Jackle, for one, did not like being pushed, especially by Claris. Jackle took offense and took out his tarot deck, ready to throw the first card.

Even after four years of not seeing Jackle, his tarrot deck still scared Claris. She took a few steps back, and then said in a nervous tone "now Jackle, most Visitors like their personal space."

To Claris' bad luck, Jen came up to the three, and even defended the Nightmarens once again, "what do you mean personal space? You give random hugs to your friends all the time, and you get very close to Elliot."

Claris just wanted to shut her sister up. She knew that Claris was very annoying to Jen sometimes, but did she have to annoy her back? Being annoying wasn't really the role of the older sister. Reala and Jackle were the ones who attacked her, not the other way around, maybe not physically, but mentally.

"Oh, yeah, Elliot, you get really close to him!" Reala told Claris in a snarky attitude, "and why not my older brother Jackle?"

Claris was trying to keep her anger inside; she took a few deep breaths, "because Elliot is my boyfriend, and I feel more comfortable getting close to him!"

"Aw, come on," said Jen, "you do the same thing with all of your friends in High School."

As the bickering continued, they both heard another voice, "excuse me," it was Reese who was carrying a bunch of books from the College Bookstore.

Claris had thought she was saved, that this boy would stand up for her. That maybe Reala and Jackle would leave her alone once his words came to play for her defense.

"Can please you move aside?" Reese politely asked.

Jackle, Jen and Reala had done so, by stepping off of the sidewalk to let Reese by.

Claris felt kind of traumatized by Reese not standing up for her. Although she had found opportunity to escape, so she ran past Reese to go to her dormitory.

"What's wrong with her?" Reala asked out of curiosity, "I thought she was friendly."

Jen shrugged, "well, Claris can be weird sometimes." Then she glanced at Reala and smiled, "but you know, I can be friendlier than Claris was to you."

Reala looked around, as he thought what Jen had said was kind of awkward, "what do you mean?"

"Well," Jen slightly blushed, "the Wize Campus is showing the movie, 'Legally Blonde,' I was wondering if you would like to see it with me, Reala?"

Reala actually had nothing to do that night. Without much thought Reala had said, "Yeah sure."

"Great!" Jen squealed excitedly, she gave Reala a kiss on the cheek, "I'll meet you in front of the Caf!" She waved to Reala as she left for the bookstore.

When Jen had kissed Reala on the face was the same moment that he realized that this girl didn't just want to be his friend, but something much more. A groan came out of his mouth.

**

As Claris ran, she went past Reese, gave him a smile then made a sarcastic comment, "thanks for helping me out with those bullies!" Claris gave Reese a smile then ran off.

Reese actually was unaware that Claris actually needed help, and if he had seen her in need, he wouldn't have helped anyway because Reese wasn't the type of guy for arguments, yet he felt like calling out to this girl "Hey, wait!"

Claris only made a few more steps until she stopped. She wondered what this young man had to say that would have made her stop running.

Reese took up the courage to say, "Is this the first time these boys have been doing this? Because, if they ever do it again, you should tell someone all about what they are doing, this isn't right."

There was a sudden realization to Claris that Reala and Jackle maybe going to bother her again. "This is the first time, but I doubt they'll do it again, they probably have better things to do." Claris knew that her situation would be way too complicated to talk about to authorities. If Jen didn't believe in the Dream World then no one else would.

Reese was still worried about the pink haired freshman, but all he did was nod his head, "okay, if you think they will leave you alone, then that's fine."

Both of the people took their separate paths.

**

"So what classes did you take NiGHTS?" Pomona asked as they walked out of the Dormitory. She was curious about what a dream creature would want to do.

"I took the Freshmen Preceptorial, a ballet class, a math class and a music class," NiGHTS told Pomona, "everyone seems to hate math, so I've decided to get that out of the way first."

"What major are you anyway?" Pomona asked, "Is it Music?"

"Undecided," NiGHTS answered, she took a few steps then asked, "What's yours?"

"Art," was Pomona's answer, "I enjoy drawing, especially fashion."

"Well, you're very fashionable," NiGHTS complemented to Pomona. NiGHTS was glad to have a roommate that was also a good friend, she was also glad that Pomona only had one Ideya. The situation takes away the drama of their relationship. Unlike Claris, who had all of her Ideya.

Speaking of the devil, Claris ran over to the two roommates. What she had said, would appall anyone, "I pity you NiGHTS." Her feelings were true, and very new to her. Claris had known why NiGHTS had rebelled, but still didn't know why NiGHTS had come back. Life with NiGHTS' two brothers must have been Hell for the purple Nightmaren.

This was the first time that NiGHTS was ever told that she was pitied. NiGHTS may admit she was one to be pitied upon. A Visitor had never felt any empathy towards NiGHTS. She wasn't appalled at all, just surprised.

Before NiGHTS could say a word, Pomona spoke up, "why all of the pity?"

Claris had looked around; her presentation of her pity was projected well, but not the reason "well, just your brothers, I pity you for having them."

Indeed, this was a sign that they tried to do something to Claris, she rubbed her eyebrows "what did they do this time?"

"Well," Claris hesitated, "Jackle was all in my personal space, and when I pushed him, they took it as if I were the offensive one."

NiGHTS stopped rubbing her eyebrows, then gave Claris a glance, "Claris, Nightmaren don't know anything about personal space. The whole concept is purely human."

That was a huge eye opener for Claris, maybe she was actually the wrong in this; she told NiGHTS "I better apologize to them."

"Yeah, you're right," Pomona agreed, she assumed that Claris knew about the whole concept of the Dream World since NiGHTS released some information to Claris, "maybe to NiGHTS too."

"Yeah, sorry NiGHTS," Claris nervously giggled, "I guess I was upset over nothing, I better go apologize now."

Claris was about to walk away, when Pomona mentioned, "I heard that the college will be showing 'Legally Blonde,' I was wondering if you would like to join NiGHTS and I on seeing it."

"Nah, I've always found that movie stupid," Claris shook her head.

"I find the movie stupid too, but we have nothing better to do," Pomona explained, "I would prefer if they showed: Kamakaze Girls myself, but any activity would do!"

"Okay," Claris smiled, "besides, we can laugh about it later."

"Then it's a date then?" NiGHTS asked, before any response NiGHTS squealed out, "Great!" Even with Claris and her life's risk, she was still a good friend. Even if they were going to see a movie that both Pomona and Claris seem to dislike, she was still going to hang out with some friends. NiGHTS no longer felt lonely, just worried about the well beings of her new and old friends.


	6. Chapter 6: Apology

Disclaimer: Hannie and Reese belong to EternalFluffy, Jen Sinclair belongs to Angel and Tuikempy belongs to ArtisanKloa.

NiGHTS into College

Chapter 6

Hannie and Reese were at a dormitory lounge watching Fashion Runway on the television. They both knew that there was a movie playing at the campus' theatre, they just weren't interested in the movie.

"You know," Hannie began some conversation, "my favorite outfit always loses in these challenges."

"I'm not a fan of these reality shows," Reese responded, "I'm just glad that there isn't one for cooking."

"There is always Top Chef," Hannie shrugged. Then she stared down at the commercial which was presenting a reality show about poorly behaved brides. "Do people watch these shows only to see people fail?"

"Fail?" Reese asked, "I can tell the failure in shows like Fashion Runway or American Idol, but I can't really tell the failure in Bridezillas."

"They fail in their personality," was Hannie's observation, she looked at another commercial for a car insurance company, "sometimes, I can relate to these women…I don't know why, but I feel like I'm a failure, just like these people on TV."

Reese looked up at the ceiling. He didn't watch these kinds of shows often, so he never related to anyone within a reality show. He couldn't help to ask himself why Hannie would feel like anyone on television that isn't fictional. Reese had found Hannie to be a bright girl, with a sunny personality. She was too good to be in a reality show. Although, at the same time he kind of felt the same way, it was kind of odd.

"I felt this way ever since I was about thirteen," Hannie looked up at the ceiling then at Reese, "I don't know why, I just felt like the was a major failure."

Reese didn't really like the conversation, so he took out the remote, and then flipped through some other channels, "well, I bet you will be successful, just don't go onto any reality shows."

Hannie giggled, "I think I'm talented enough in my acting to make it into the media without those silly programs."

**

Legally Blonde was not really that compelling of a movie, at least in Claris' opinion. Claris hadn't seen the entire movie; she just found the entire concept boring. She would turn on the DVD Player every time she even tired to watch Legally Blonde. The problem was that she couldn't turn off the movie because she was in a theatre. Instead, she fell asleep.

It had been two years since Claris had been in the Night Dimension. One night, she couldn't find her way back to Nightopia. When she asked Elliot about Nightopia, he said that he couldn't find his way back either. They were both sixteen years old at the time, and agreed that they were probably too old for Nightopia.

When Claris had fallen asleep during that fateful movie, she had seen something that she hadn't seen in a while: a Nightmaren. Yet maybe not exactly seen, but heard.

Claris floated in darkness, she flew a few feet across the darkness, when she heard a voice that sounded like a recording of her own voice, "Know thy self." Claris knew it was her own voice, but she also knew that she wasn't talking. She already knew that this dream was very strange.

"W-who are you?" Claris called out to the void of darkness. Yet there was no answer, so Claris called out again, "seriously, this isn't funny!"

"I am Nightmaren you have never met, but yet, you know so well," the voice began to giggle, and then repeated "know thy self."

Claris hated riddles, but she thought about the words that the Nightmaren expressed. She hesitated in her next few words, "so, I must know myself, to know you?"

The voice giggled again, "maybe, just maybe."

**

That was when Claris woke up; she felt a poke on her arm. Once she opened her eyes, she saw Pomona's face, "hey there sleepyhead."

Claris rubbed her eye as she looked at the credits of the movie. "Wow, can't believe I missed it," she told herself.

"It was a good movie too," said NiGHTS, "maybe you should sleep more often, so you won't sleep through movies."

A glance to NiGHTS was given by Claris, of course NiGHTS wanted her to sleep, she was Nightmaren; they lived in other's sleep. For someone being in the Waking World for the first time, NiGHTS was sure obsessed with sleep.

The three got up to leave the theatre, yet Claris had spotted something that made her gasp; it was Jen wrapping her arm around Reala. "Why is Jen dating a freshman?" she asked herself, but brushed it off, it was no big deal after all, even if Reala was a Nightmaren.

NiGHTS looked up to see which freshman Jen was with, her reaction was more thunderous than Claris'. NiGHTS stomped over to the two, "Reala, what do you think you're doing?!"

Reala looked over at NiGHTS, "What? I can't have partners too?"

The comment of Reala's kind of dazzled NiGHTS, she knew that Reala was referring to her Dreamers, but NiGHTS had never taken them out on dates. "W-w-w-h-a-a-t, do you mean by, 'partners too?'"

"Like you're the one to ask," Reala said quite smugly. Reala often had jealousy over NiGHTS' dreamers, even if it was a once in a while feeling, it was still there.

An offended gasp came from NiGHTS' mouth; she wanted to slap Reala on the face. Of course Claris and Pomona knew NiGHTS' past, but Jen sure didn't know who neither NiGHTS nor Reala was when it came to their pasts.

To change to subject, Jen suggested, "Hey, Reala, how about I take you to this cute Sushi place? It's my treat!"

"Sushi?" Reala asked Jen in a confused manner.

"Oh! Sushi!" Pomona became excited, "Sushi is cute, and colorful, and yummy too!"

"Pretty much, its raw fish with rice," was Claris' explanation.

Reala's eyes began to perk up, "living fish?" Reala loved to feast on the living. Even in his Nightmaren form, which he didn't need to eat, he still ate living Nightopians. Maybe this, "sushi" would be a good supplement, since there were no Nightopians in the Waking World.

Jen giggled, as she clinged to Reala, "No, silly, it's dead like all other meats!"

Maybe sushi wasn't the best supplement of Nightopians. Even with the excitement over Sushi, Reala was still hungry, he hated the feeling, but it must be tamed.

Claris giggled, and then she realized her earlier rudeness to Reala, she thought it was the best time to apologize "oh, Reala?"

Immediately, Reala's eye met to Claris' pink haired head, maybe this was a sign that Claris still wanted to be friends. She was the most powerful Dreamer on campus after all. It would be great to have her under the clutches of Wizeman. He spoke up with a, "Yeah?"

"Well, I'm sorry about earlier, how I shoved your brother, and all, I still want to be friends with you guys…like how I'm friends with NiGHTS," was Claris' apology, what she had spoken were true, she was willing to admit that she was wrong for the sake of her friendship with Reala. Claris thought that is she wasn't friends with Reala, then NiGHTS probably would not want to be friends with her.

Reala released a big smile, he wanted that apology, "Why thank you, I think we both deserve the second chance." He gave Claris a slight bow, but before he got up, he advised Claris, "but someone who you should really apologize to is Jackle."

A nod came to Claris' head; she was definitely uncomfortable with apologizing to Jackle. Yet if she wanted to be friends with either NiGHTS or Reala, then the deed must have been done. "I will apologize to Jackle, where is he exactly?"

"Clemens Hall, Room 145, two doors from my room actually," was Reala's answer, "he said that he was practicing his tarot reading."

Ever since she met Jackle, she had the fear of Tarot Cards, but she had to apologize, "thanks," she called out, and then ran off.

Just then, NiGHTS realized if Claris apologized to Jackle, then Claris would be one step closer to becoming a Nightmaren. "I have to go to the bathroom, real emergency," NiGHTS told Pomona then ran off.

**

Claris remembered when she met Jackle, it was around the same night she found out that NiGHTS was a Nightmaren when Owl slipped up. Troubled feelings were brewing inside of Claris, yet she never expressed the feelings to neither NiGHTS nor Owl. Yet her flying skills were atrocious, even almost met a Night Over when trying to defeat Gulpo, NiGHTS had to take control and defeat the fish like Nightmaren because Claris was so troubled in her mind.

"Hey, Claris?" NiGHTS asked once they got back to Mystic Forest, and NiGHTS was finally free, "is anything the matter?"

A shake came to Claris' head; she objected, "No, nothing is wrong."

Yet NiGHTS gave Claris a knowing look, "look, Claris, you don't need to hide anything from me, you can tell me anything. Are you still nervous about your audition?"

Claris was a little dazed from NiGHTS knowing about Claris' audition, so dazed that she suddenly snapped "like a Nightmaren like you would know about that!"

"So you found out?" asked NiGHTS, this was the first time anyone had found that that NiGHTS was a Nightmaren, she had a worried look on her face, "look… Claris...."

Claris looked down, once she looked back up she yelled, "you should have told me that in the first place!"

Frankly, NiGHTS had never told any of her Dreamers that she was a Nightmaren before. NiGHTS had suddenly had an awful feeling that she never had before. "I'm sorry," NiGHTS told Claris, but when NiGHTS looked up, Claris was gone.

**

Four years ago at the Dream Gate…Claris remembered those awful memories of Jackle…

Claris had gone to the Dream Gate, where she could cool off her anger. Claris sat at the fountain, crossed her arms and took a deep breath. That was when she heard a voice.

"Poor, poor child, deceived by her only friend…"

Claris looked up, she saw a dark portal where a mantle emerged, and with that mantle was an orange jester like hat, gloves and shoes. Out of surprise the butt of Claris fell off the edge of the fountain and into the water. Not only was Claris device and angry, but she was also wet.

The orange glove appeared in front of Claris in a helpful manner. Without much thought, she took the hand, and it pulled her up. Claris looked at herself, soaked from the fall, "um, thank you," she told the owner of that hand.

"No issue at all," said that same voice that Claris had heard before. Before Claris had felt a release from the orange hand, she felt her own hand being kissed, then Claris heard again, "no issue at all," the orange hand released her hand.

Claris got herself out of the fountain, and then looked at the creature that had helped her up; it was nothing, except for an orange jester like hat, gloves and shoes. She immediately spat out, "Who are you?"

"A Nightmaren and that is all," a giant smile came to the creature, "the names' Jackle, with an l-e."

From kissing her hand, Claris had thought that Jackle must have been some kind of gentleman…or gentlewoman. Yet Jackle's manner of speaking seemed informal, yet formal at the same time. Claris smiled back, she was glad that someone was willing to admit that they were a Nightmaren. "Well, my name is Claris Sinclaire."

"It's my pleasure," Jackle gave Claris a bow, showing his formal side again; Jackle's character seemed a little incompetent.

Claris shook her head rapidly to dry off her hair; she was glad that this was a dream, because she had recently dyed her hair, "at least you're honest, unlike NiGHTS."

Another grin came to Jackle, "yes, much more honest than that pesky NiGHTS."

"You can't be more correct," Claris laughed at herself.

"Hey, you know," Jackle rubbed his nonexistent chin, "if you're so mad at NiGHTS, how about you go be my Dreamer?"

Claris stopped laughing, and her face transfixed to a confused look, "really?"

"Yeah," Jackle nodded his head, "I'm a more honest maren, and we get along so well."

"You know, you're right!" Claris exclaimed as she stood up, "we get along great; I think I should be your Dreamer!"

"Great!" said Jackle, "I will summon you to my…space…tomorrow night."

Both the Nightmaren and the Dreamer shook hands on their deal.

**

Sami's Sushi had good service, good sushi, and the food was "colorful and yummy," as the childish girl that NiGHTS was friends with stated. At first Reala thought it would be sweet, like candy, but it actually had a surprising savory taste.

"Hey, Reala?" Jen asked the Nightmaren who she thought was human, "do you…like me at all?"

Reala looked up from the colorful bits of raw fish, and straight into Jen's eyes. Jen's color features were very similar to Claris', yet she wasn't the same girl. "I actually barely know you."

Jen nodded her head, "well, that's fair, it is a first date after all. I barely know you either…but you just seem more…different from other people I've dated."

Reala looked into Jen's brown eyes again, "well, this is my first ever date…"

A nod came to Jen's head, "well, there's a first for everyone," then she giggled, "Although I find it hard to believe that no one had ever asked you out on a date before."

Of course no one had ever asked Reala out on a date before; he comes from a genderless society where no one was attracted to one another. Even with Visitors around, no one was attracted to a Nightmaren, not even the friendly NiGHTS. When Reala suddenly had a gender, was he also suddenly attractive? Also, Jen assumed that Reala was in High School before he went to Wize College. "Why would you say that?" was the only response Reala could think of.

"Well, you kind of remind…of an anti-hero in a movie," Jen explained, "I took a Film Studies class for my Art Credit, and I've seen many characters that are not bound by anything, neither good nor evil. Girls tend to fantasize about those kinds of men, and your personality, matches up to the anti-hero too!"

Reala looked down, and remembered his attempt to be a rebel which was a plan that crashed and burned, "I've tried that lifestyle; I don't think…it's really me…"

Jen frowned, she didn't like to be wrong, but she also wanted to stay as polite as she could towards her date, "well, you seem to act that way, but maybe I'm wrong. The person who you know best is yourself."

Reala took another piece of sushi then put it in his mouth, "well," he said with his mouth full, "it's a first date after all."

Jen blushed, even if Reala didn't think of himself as an anti-hero, she sure did think of him in that manner, "you're right… it is only the first date."

**

Claris looked at the door to Jackle's single dorm, and then took a deep breath. Claris just stood there, without knocking until she put her first up onto the door, and slowly threw a knock, but Claris was too slow because the red headed boy had opened the door before she did.

"Yyyeeeessss?" Jackle asked in a long and sly manner.

The sudden open of the door kind of stunned Claris, she fell silent for a few seconds. Once she had spoken she said, "Um, well, you're probably wondering why I'm standing in front of your door."

"Well," Jackle began to speak, "the continuity of you standing in front of this very door does make me wonder why you are standing there in the first place."

Claris looked down, she was as nervous as she was four years ago on that stage in front of those directors and producers, auditioning for Twin Dreams, if this apology didn't go right, then NiGHTS would probably not want to be her friend, "well…Jackle…I would like to apologize…for pushing you earlier."

Jackle wasn't satisfied at all, he crossed his arms and said, "And…"

A confused look came to Claris' face, "and what? What else did I do?"

Jackle glared at the pinked haired girl, "you know very well, what you did four years ago?"

"What did I do four years ago?" Claris' eyebrow rose slightly.

"Betray me?" Jackle cried out, "can't you remember a thing about my defeat? You've tricked me, deceived me! I couldn't believe how disloyal a dreamer could be!"

**

Claris never took herself coming back to NiGHTS as a betrayal to Jackle. Yet she remembered it, very well.

Jackle sat at the middle of his room, when Claris had appeared within the room.

Claris jolted over to the Nightmaren and waved, "hi, what should we do tonight?!"

The infamous creepy grin came to Jackle's face, "well, how about you teach me how to merge?"

Claris couldn't believe that a Nightmaren like Jackle wouldn't know how to merge. It seemed to simple, "all we have to do is to touch each others' hands." She took out her hand, and pressed her palm over to Jackle's…nothing happened.

"Is something wrong with you?" Claris asked the invisible one, "It was very simple when I merged with NiGHTS."

Then the ranting of Jackle began, "Oh, so NiGHTS has the fancy power to merge with the second most powerful things in this world, but ~I~ can't?! What makes NiGHTS so special? Why does it always has to be the rebel with all of the fancy powers? I can't believe it, the second most powerful thing in any part of the Night Dimension is in my hands, and I can't do anything about it! I've tried to make friends with her, drew her away from that blasphemous NiGHTS, and she can't do anything to help me! There must be a secret behind NiGHTS' ability."

Angry emotions rose from Claris, she had little clue about being the second most powerful creature in the Night Dimension, she didn't care about that, she cared that Jackle wanted to use her powers, not to help accomplish her dreams of being a famous singer. She took initiative, and told Jackle, "Take me to the Dream Gate; I'm going back to NiGHTS!"

A glance of Jackle's stone blue eyes shot out to Claris, his lipless mouth began to form the words: "I'm not taking you anywhere!"

"Fine," Claris flung her arms upwards then cried out, "then I'm going to find the Dream Gate myself!" She stormed away from Jackle.

Jackle sped over to Claris and grabbed her arm, "Neither are you going anywhere!"

Claris winced from the pain of Jackle grabbing her wrist tightly, "Let me go!" She called out, "I'm useless to you anyway!"

"Okay," Jackle said as his hand lost grasp of Claris' arm, "You can go," soon enough Jackle reached for Claris' chest then grabbed the red Ideya straight from her, "unless if you want your Ideya of Courage!"

A gasp came to Claris, but when Jackle began to press his long orange fingers against Claris' Red Ideya, she began to wince in pain even more, "Jackle, stop it!"

"Not unless you stay," Jackle struck out the words, "we will find a way for us to merge, even if we kill to get it!"

"Fine," Claris scream to Jackle, still in pain from Jackle's attempt to break her courage, "just give me my Ideya back!"

"Are you sure?" Jackle asked the girl, then threw Claris' Ideya back to her, "fine, but you better not try to break our promise again."

"I won't," said Claris, with tears in her eyes, what had she gotten herself into?

Yet soon enough, NiGHTS appeared, it was a pleasure to see that purple jester hat again "Claris!"

"NiGHTS!" Claris called out she ran over to NiGHTS, but then she saw some Tarot cards flying towards her. She flew to the wall, and the cards were fastened to her uniform, she was stuck on the wall.

Jackle flew over to Claris, and grabbed her chin, "what did I just tell you?"

Claris stuttered in fear, "n-n-not to break our promise?"

"Exactly!" Jackle smiled, yet then Jackle felt his cape fly off his nonexistent neck.

The cape was in NiGHTS' hand, "Leave the poor girl alone Jackle!" Then NiGHTS threw the cape across the room.

While Jackle was trying to retrieve the cape, NiGHTS merged with Claris.

Once Jackle retrieved his cape, he looked to see that Claris and NiGHTS were within one another. "How dare you!" Jackle cried, and then threw his cards in anger.

It was a difficult fight, yet Claris was in the spirit to defeat Jackle. She was motivated that time around, and would never betray NiGHTS ever again.

**

"I've…never seen it that way," Claris looked down, "that I was betraying you." Then Claris looked up with full intent, "well, let's start over, we can be friends again, I know it!" Claris took out her hand, "want to be college buddies?"

Jackle looked at her hand. Jackle hadn't shaken a single hand since Claris had betrayed him. Yet once Jackle was about to grab Claris' hand, interruption had began.

"Stop!" NiGHTS cried out as she ran over to Jackle's single dorm, "you're making a big mistake!"

"What mistake?" Claris asked, "You're the one who told me to apologize!"

NiGHTS stopped to take deep breaths, "I know." Then the realized that she couldn't explain to Claris about her mistake without explaining it to Jackle too. Giving away the Nightmarens' mission and calling Claris' apology a mistake would result in an angry Wizeman. "But…you didn't apologize without me around!"

So for the first time in four years, Jackle shook another's hand.

**

Within the three Nightmarens' dreams, NiGHTS just had to ask, "So, Reala, how's your girlfriend?"

Reala sighed, he didn't like NiGHTS' immature question at all, "Women…I'm glad that my slightly human form isn't one…"

"Well, I'm a woman, and I'm perfectly fine," NiGHTS stuck out her tongue.

"Wait until menstruation starts," Reala mumbled.

"Being a guy is so much better," Jackle cried out.

The three Nightmaren looked up to see that Wizeman had heard that entire conversation, which would include that Wizeman heard that Reala had a date.

"Forgive me Master Wizeman," Reala bowed down to his master, "I didn't know that it would be a date in the first place."

For once, Wizeman was tolerant about something, "It doesn't matter; it isn't like you can reproduce anyway."

The three Nightmaren just stared at Wizeman. They knew what their Master was implying, but it was kind of out of Wizman's space to say something like telling them that they couldn't reproduce or even be okay with Reala having a girlfriend.

"It isn't like I want more of you anyway," Wizeman said, then changed the subject, "have you made acquaintance with the Perfect Dreamer?"

"Oh yeah," said NiGHTS, and then began to excitedly say "we're Facebook friends, MySpace friends, Gaia Friends and AIM Buddies."

The two other Nightmaren along with their supreme ruler glanced at the purple jester, "what?" They knew nothing about online social networking.

"We're friends, and I worked on Claris being friends with Reala and Jackle, which was a success," NiGHTS blushed from the embarrassment of talking about the internet. It would be the end of the Waking World if Wizeman used the internet, so NiGHTS shouldn't mention computers so often.

"Good…" said Wizeman, "and anyone else that you've found as potentials to become Nightmaren?"

"Yes…" was Jackle's answer, which gave the other two Nightmaren a weird glance, "I haven't introduced her to any of you two yet, but she has all of her Ideya except for Courage. I would call her, 'my own personal project.'"

"And her name?" Wizeman questioned Jackle.

"I don't know," Jakle shrugged, "she told me, but I forgot. I saw her when she was commenting about Reala putting his feet on a chair…"

"Her?" Reala asked, "seriously? You know that if we turn her into a Nightmaren, then we will have to work with her forever."

"Oh, she'll change, I know that," Jackle grimed evilly and creepily, "I know that."

NiGHTS still hated what her brothers were doing to these poor young adults. Yet it was her job, and it would be over in four years. NiGHTS only hoped for the best for Claris.


	7. Chapter 7: Scatter

Disclaimer: NiGHTS, Reala, Jackle and Wizeman belong to SEGA. Hannie and Reese belong to Eternal Fluffy. Tuikempy belongs to ArtisanKloa

A/N: For those who didn't know, this story was on hiatus. The reason being is 1) To finish Back to Earth and 2) To get my life back in order. I have done both, so NiC is back on track.

NiGHTS into College

Chapter 7

First day of classes came to be a few days later, Tuikempy sat at his Intro to Bio class. The Intro to Bio was very interesting; Tui was excited about the upcoming class. Although when he stood up to leave the classroom, he overheard some senior girls talking.

"Oh, my God, this class looks way too difficult, I think I'm going to drop it," were some of the words of the senior, "I know that I have to take a science course to graduate, but maybe chemistry will be easier."

Professor Kraft, to biology professor, overheard the conversation of the two seniors, although he did not approach them at all. Tui was kind of offended that his professor didn't convince the girls to stay.

Tuikempy related to these girls, he liked his class, but he had found himself someone who would give up without even trying. Tui had probably given up on something difficult many times before in his life.

As Tui walked out of the Gillman Science Building, Tui looked at his watch, this was his last class of the day, and he was awfully hungry. So Tui ran over to the Caf in order to fill his hunger. Perhaps he would meet someone he knows at the Caf.

**

Tui grabbed some, "paprika chicken," and some mashed potatoes. Next step was the difficult part; finding a seat. Reala was nowhere in sight and the Caf was filled with upperclassmen who were in groups. That was when he saw a red headed boy, sitting alone. Tui decided to sit with him. "Hey, what's your name?" When Tui took a closer look, he realized that this was the freshman who asked about personal hygiene at the Q and A session. There was a strange feeling fro Tui that he might have been related to Reala.

Jackle looked up from his cheeseburger then grinned, "Jackle's the name, tarot cards are my game!"

Tui sat down with Jackle, he found Jackle's name to be a bit strange, so he had to ask, "Jackle, huh, do you mean like the Egyptian dog?" Tui soon realized that Reala's name was kind of strange too, and that Jackle was no stranger than Reala.

Jackle shook his head, "nope, it's spelled with an l-e." He took a drink of his red Moutain Dew then asked, "And I suppose you have a name?"

Tui looked at his Paprika chicken, according to the book Dracula, this stuff was very spicy, "Tuikempy," he said, and then he took a bite of his chicken. It was too bad that it wasn't as spicy as Tui imagined, he imaged himself breathing fire.

"Well, that's a strange name," Jackle was obvious about his opinion, "for someone of your ilk at least."

"I don't know what you mean by, 'my ilk,'" Tui looked at Jackle confused.

Jackle knew that he couldn't just say that Tuikempy's name was strange for a human, since the boy thought that Jackle was a human himself. So Jackle just said, "It's a long name for a little guy like you."

The subject of Tui's height was not a delightful one to the little fellow. Since Tui suffered from Dwarfism, people often made fun of him about this height. No one had mentioned Tui's height ever since he came to the Wize Campus. At least until Jackle mentioned his shortness. Tui changed to subject, "are you related to Reala Wize at all? You guys seem kind of similar."

Jackle knew that the horns, lack of nose and lack of wrist were a big giveaway, but he wanted to toy with the child, "Why would you assume such a thing?"

"Well," Tui took a sip out from his water, "I was at the Q and A session, and when that one professor was asking for a, 'Mr. Wize,' you stood up and tried to ask your question when Reala interrupted you. I only assume that you're related because of the same last name."

Jackle did not expect that at all, he was expecting an answer like, "you both have horns." If Tuikempy had answered in the manner that was assumed, then Jackle would have had a lot of fun with Tuikempy's assumption. Jackle just sighed and said, "Yeah, I'm Reala's older brother."

Tui nodded his head in confirmation, the smiled, "That's awesome; I bet you love being Reala's brother." Tui had a little bit of jealousy, that Jackle was actually brothers with Reala, Reala must had been the greatest brother for Jackle.

Jackle took a strange look at Tuikempy, Jackle didn't hate Reala at all, but he didn't find Reala that awesome either. "Want to trade families?" Jackle asked, "rich father, Reala as a brother, hot sister?"

"Hot sister?" Tui asked, and then he remembered that night at the Cold Stone, "you mean NiGHTS? Why would you refer to your own sister as hot?"

"Because she is," Jackle said as he put his feet up onto the table, "so are you going to take my offer or not?"

Tui looked down, "I don't know, I don't think anyone would want to have my family…"

"Why's that?" Jackle asked.

Another subject that Tuikempy didn't like to talk about was his family, since his father left him with his deaf and mute mother at a young age. It was a very touchy subject to him, even touchier than his height, "I'll think about your offer," Tui chuckled, "I better get to know your intentions of wanting to join another family first."

"Okay, if you're so worried about your family," Jackle said, willing to make substitutions, "then how about you just join mine? No strings attached!"

"So you are just going to adopt me into your family?" Tui chuckled, he considered this to be a joking conversation, and it wasn't any huge commitment. It was like s senior adopting a freshman when he was in High School. "Sure, why not?"

Jackle for one took that conversation completely seriously. He knew that Tui would permanently become part of the family. It may take a little more work than the others, but there is hope to re-gathering this child's Ideya, because Tuikempy had the Ideya of Courage.

**

"So, there's a comedian tonight?" NiGHTS had asked Pomona.

Pomona gave NiGHTS a flyer with the comedian's face on it, "yeah, he's on tour, going from campus to campus, telling jokes."

NiGHTS looked at the flyer, "looks funny," she told Pomona, "I would like to come and hear his jokes."

"Good," Pomona told NiGHTS, "I bet you would love Waking World humor, let me get my headdress on!" As usual Pomona was in a petty coated skirt with red and pink hearts on it, with a fancy top.

Pomona grabbed a flat headdress with laced hears on the top, she flipped her head over and tied the back to her head. "Okay, ready to go!"

NiGHTS walked out of the door when she bumped into someone. "Sorry," NiGHTS said, then looked up to see who it was, in which it was Jackle, "Oh, it's you," NiGHTS looked down and expressed in an unexcited way.

"That is no way to greet your big brother," said Jackle.

"Since when were you my, 'big brother?'" NiGHTS asked. Of course NiGHTS and Reala referred to themselves as siblings, but she was never in a sibling basis with Jackle.

"Ever since I was born first," was Jackle's answer simple and true. Jackle was around before NiGHTS and Reala, so it only made sense that Jackle was the older one of the family, "and speaking of brothers, we have a new one."

The last sentence that Jackle had recited had worried NiGHTS. How could Jackle convinced a Visitor to submit to Wizeman so quickly? NiGHTS had also thought that the current two potentials were female, Claris and Gwendolyn. Who was this kid that was so easily convinced? "And this new brother would be?"

"Tuikempy Wize," Jackle explained to NiGHTS, "well, it was Johannason, but we changed it."

NiGHTS was still in awe, Jackle was such a diplomat, he did everything so quickly NiGHTS couldn't do anything to stop it. "Pomona, you go to the comedian yourself, I need to talk to my brother."

"NiGHTS, it's just a joke," Pomona told her roommate, "If you really want to talk to Jackle, then he can come with us."

"Oh!" Jackle began to mock Pomona and her general style of wear, "Are we going to a Mad Tea Party?"

As much as Pomona liked Alice and Wonderland, she didn't like to be mocked about her style of dress being Alice in Wonderland like, "No, we're going to a comedian."

"Oh, a comedian, is he funny?" Jackle asked.

Silence fell.

"No," Pomona said in a sarcastic tone, "he is actually dead serious, even the Joker from Batman wouldn't laugh at him."

"Great, I love serious people," Jackle laughed, "so let's go!"

**

Claris was walking around the campus; it was a beautiful sight, still summer in a September day. She took a deep breath, she was enjoying her classes very much. She closed her eyes and began to sing, at least until she bumped into someone, "Oh, I'm sorry." It ended up being Reala to be the person she bumped into, "wow, I'm very sorry."

Reala just gave Claris a glare, then a smile, "well, you should have watched your way." Reala needed to be as friendly to this Visitor as he could. Despite of how foolish they could be toward Nightmaren.

"Well, let me be on my way!" said Claris, as she continued to close her eyes and sang.

"Well, Claris?" Reala began to ask; a bit amazed that he would say the actual name of a Visitor.

"Yes?" Claris responded, she wondered what Reala was going to ask. Claris didn't know Reala too well, so it could have been anything.

"Would you like to get some coffee with me?" was Reala question. His intention was for the girl to know him better and also for him to know her. It was a good trade, hopefully she accepted his offer.

"Aren't you dating my sister?" Claris asked, "Because you really shouldn't date one girl, then date her sister, besides, I have a boyfriend, Elliot, you know him!"

Reala had forgotten about this, 'dating' thing that humans had when they were attracted to each other. Dating Claris was not Reala's intention at the least. Reala may admit that he liked Claris, but he didn't like her in the way most dreamers would use the word. In a sense, he didn't have any type of love for Claris. "This isn't a date, it's a friendly outing."

"Well, if you put it that way," Claris smiled, "then sure!"

**

To Jackle's disappointment, the comedian was actually funny. Jackle was laughing so hard that his stomach began to hurt.

"So what is with the Z, at Wize College?" the comedian presented to the audience, "shouldn't the students be wise enough to spell their own college right?"

Then a random student yelled out, "it's named after a major sponsor of ours."

"Oh, so he's the wise guy who spelled his own name wrong," the comedian began to laugh, "you guys are great, you know, you will be Wise College, with an S, in my heart."

Jackle loved a comedian that would make fun of his own Master. He looked at NiGHTS and Pomona who were also laughing.

"Oh, man what a great audience, you laugh your asses off!" College of Ciano doesn't laugh half as much as you do.

"Yeah!" cried out another student, "Go Wize Men!"

NiGHTS looked a bit confused about the joke, she looked at Pomona for an explanation.

"Our rival team," Pomona explained.

**

Claris and Reala had found a local coffee shop, where Claris sat down outside of blowing on her hot chocolate to make it cooler, Reala came outside with an iced latte, "why didn't you get this iced?" Reala asked the girl.

"Because," Claris began her logical answer, "it wouldn't be hot chocolate if it was cold." She continued to blow into her cup until she took a sip.

Reala drank his iced coffee, "so, I've heard you like to sing."

Claris put her cup down, and nodded her head; she had forgotten that Nightmaren could tell a Visitor's dream, "yes, and I still want to sing on stage. I have been taking voice lessons; they're helping my voice a lot." Claris had taken another sip of hot chocolate.

Immediately, Reala asked a rude question "isn't chocolate bad for your voice?"

Spit came out of Claris' mouth, the brown hot chocolate came onto the sidewalk. Reala was expecting that as a reaction to his comment. Yet Claris followed up, "that Hot Chocolate was bloody hot!" Then she took another sip, then gulped down the hot chocolate that she sipped. Claris then remembered Reala's question, "oh, yeah, chocolate is bad for my voice before I sing, but I'm not singing now."

A nod came to Reala's head, "good point…"

Claris felt a little done with talking about herself, "so how about you, how have you been?"

"Well," Reala began, and then took a long pause. It was probably better to not talk about himself and his nightmarish job in public.

Hannie and Reese then came out of the Café, when they spotted Reala and Claris. They walked over to the Visitor and the Nightmaren, Hannie asked, "you guys are First Years at Wize College, yes?"

"First years?" Reala asked, "This is our first year at the Wize, but we are usually referred to as freshmen."

"Aw, are you really that sexist?" Hannie joked; she sat down with her scone and iced tea, "you shouldn't act that way with your girlfriend."

Immediately, Claris corrected Hannie, "Reala and I are just friends; I have a boyfriend back home in Twin Seeds."

"Oh, that's what all First Years say," Hannie continued to tease, "then they dump their mates back home and go with someone on campus."

Reese also sat down with the three, "Well, if she has a boyfriend, she has a boyfriend. We aren't going to change her mind right here and now."

Claris looked down, she was with Elliot for three years, and felt like being the two Perfect Dreamers, that they were spiritually connected. She would never dump Elliot for someone on campus, especially not for a Nightmaren like Reala. "Elliot is a very sweet guy; I would never dump him for anyone."

Then Reala did something she would never expect him to do, stand up for her, "you shouldn't assume that freshmen with a boyfriend or girlfriend will eventually dump them just because they're far away."

"Wow," Hannie put her hands up in defense, "sorry that this subject is so touchy for you guys."

"Well, we shouldn't assume that Elliot and she will break up," Reese came to conclusion, "we would be the ones wrong if they end up married."

"Thank you," said Claris.

Reese came to notice a familiarity of Reala, Reese had seen this kid recently, "Hey, weren't you harassing her a few days ago?"

"Um….no?" Reala blatantly lied to the two upperclassmen.

"Oh…okay," Reese gave Reala a slight glance of disbelief. "Let's get back to campus."

"Sure," Hannie said.

Reala took another sip out of his latte, "well, that was interesting."

"Yep," Claris nodded her head, "I better tell Elliot about it."

**

So Pomona and NiGHTS went back to their rooms, when they both heard the Skype ringing sound. "Shit, I've left my Skype on," Pomona complained, at least she complained until she saw that it was her own stepbrother, "hey, NiGHTS, Will is on!"

NiGHTS pushed Pomona over to the ground, "really?" she asked, "I want to talk to Will!" Then NiGHTS clicked, "answer," on her fallen roommate's Skype. "Hi Will!" NiGHTS cried out on the top of her lungs.

Will had fallen silent, "who are you?" Will had asked, "And what did you do with my sister?"

"It's me, NiGHTS!" the Nightmaren had called out, "I'm going to college with your sister!"

Will was still silent, "what?"

Pomona had gotten up and came to the computer screen, "long story, let's just say, NiGHTS is in this world, and gaining knowledge here at the Wize."

"Wait a second, wait a second," Will was still very confused, "why is NiGHTS in this world?"

"You don't want to know," Pomona said, "seriously."

Just then, Helen came into the computer screen, "how's your sister doing in college?"

"I don't know," Will said, still stunned from the amazement, "all I know is that NiGHTS had joined her."

"Really? NiGHTS? You're not dead?" Helen went as frantic as NiGHTS, "how are you not dead?"

"She's not dead yet," Pomona exclaimed, "and she's getting better!"

"Actually, I come back every two years, along with Wizeman and the other Nightmaren," NiGHTS had explained.

Will and Helen looked at each other, and then back at their computer, "so our efforts were for nothing?"

"Well…no," NiGHTS furthered her explanation, "no one had any nightmares for two years."

"True," Will nodded his head, "I hadn't had a single nightmare in two years, plus, I've learned how to cope with my father's business trips."

"So how are you guys?" NiGHTS changed the subject, she knew how Claris was, and she wanted to know about her other Dreamers.

"Well," Helen had began, "Will and I are dating!"

"Oh, good for you!" Pomona exclaimed, "I knew there was some sort of connection between the two of you.

"I saw it first," NiGHTS mumbled, then laughed, "I'm glad that you two are together, just like my last two Perfect Dreamers!"

Pomona laughed also, "So glad to see everyone happy."

"Yeah….happy," NiGHTS told herself, at last she wanted to be happy.

**

NiGHTS wanted to sulk in her dream, but she had to keep her respect for Wizeman as she came to him in her sleep. She wanted to have a good time in her sentence, but no, she had to turn Dreamers into Nightmaren.

"Well, guess what NiGHTS?" Reala had asked his twin sister, "Claris and I have bonded!"

"Yeah, yeah, the Wize brothers are friends with the almighty Perfect Dreamer," NiGHTS sulked.

"NiGHTS, stop sulking and keep your eye on the job," Wizeman scolded his minion, "this girl would make a good asset to our team, with all five of her Ideya."

"By the way, what was up with the boy Jackle was saying was our, 'new brother?'" NiGHTS had asked, "His name is Tuikempy."

"Tui?" Reala asked, "He's all right, pretty cute and optimistic," Reala had described the fellow, "How many Ideya does he have?"

"One," Wizeman had explained to the two Nightmaren.

"Wait a second," NiGHTS exclaimed, "one? Isn't that a bit weak for your expectations?"

"Yes," Wizeman confirmed, "but it's the Ideya of Courage."

"Seriously?" Reala asked, "I didn't know that the kid had it in him, if only Jackle was here for an explanation."

"Yeah, where is Jackle?" NiGHTS had asked, "Hopefully he didn't get into Pomona's Amp."

**

"Hey, Pomona," Jackle poked the girl on the shoulder as they were in the Waking World.

"What?" Pomona said in her sleepy state, she saw an orange haired boy carrying a black and green can of Amp.

"What is it like to have your head cut off by the French?" Jackle asked.

"Wait, what?" Pomona was drowsy from being woken up by the insane Nightmaren. Then she realized that she was being made fun of for her sense of style again, slightly resembling Marie Antoinette, she announced to Jackle, "and I say, let them drink Amp," then fell back asleep.

"Darn, you Lolitas are no fun," Jackle mumbled, "maybe I should bother Reala's roommate."

**

"This is getting annoying," NiGHTS said, "where the Hell is Jackle?"

"Not asleep, I know that," Reala sighed, "darn and he knows more about Tui than I do."

NiGHTS giggled, "Well, I guess we will know once Jackle falls asleep, how about a race in Nightopia as we wait?"

Reala rolled his eyes, "fine, but only because you've said so."


End file.
